iOwn a Restaurant With Freddie
by Danielle102095
Summary: What happened after they left the 4th graders? This is what I thought happened.


**_So here is a series story since I do better. I will also be doing Sammy's Okay as a series too. I still don't think I am a good writer but it's up to you._**

**_

* * *

_**

Reporter: Today we have a mystery guest. We will ask her questions, watch some funny web videos from iCarly for a break. Hi mystery guest.

?: Hi there.

Reporter: Do you live around here?

?: Not that far away from here.

Reporter: Do you have someone special in your life?

?: Yes...

Reporter: Do you love him?

?: Yes...

Reporter: It is time for videos.

***Wake Up Spencer***

**Freddie: Okay. Sam is spending the night over at Carly's house again.**

**Sam: And since Carly's asleep it's time to wake up Spencer. Show'em the clock.**

**Freddie: You know. Cuz it's 3:52 int the morning and what else are we gonna do?**

**Sam: Kay. Now show them Spencer.**

**Freddie: There. There he is. How should we wake him up?**

**Sam: I'll use this.**

**Freddie: What is that a wet towel?**

**Sam: Yeah.**

**Freddie: No Sam! Don't throw a...**

***Sam throws the towel on Spencer***

**Spencer: Ahhhhh! What is it? Why is my face wet?**

**Sam: You forgot to do your word problems.**

**Spencer: My word problems?**

**Freddie: If a train leaves Cincinatti at 4 pm, what time does it start snowing in New York?**

**Spencer: If a train leaves Cinnamon... Symbolism? Cincinatti?**

**Sam: Bananas with red polka dots?**

**Spencer: Bananas are red. What?**

**Freddie: Why would a banana have red polka dots?**

**Sprncer: I didn't do it. What are you about?**

**Seddie:*singing* Row row row your boat...**

**Spencer:*singing* Gently down the stream.**

**Seddie:*singing* And on his farm he had some pigs...**

**Spencer:*singing* With a moo moo here...**

**Sam: Pigs!**

**Spencer:*singing* With an oink moo here and a oink moo there where.**

**Seddie:*singing* For He's a jolly good fellow...**

**Spencer:*singing* Bananas are usually yellow.**

**Seddie:*singing* O'er the land of the Free...**

**Spencer:*singing* e i e i o.**

**Freddie: Congratulations Mister Spencer.**

**Sam: It's a boy.**

**Spencer: Ima father!**

***they throw a Salami at him***

**Spencer:AHhhhhhhh! Wait! My son looks like a Salami. What happened? Who's the mother?**

Reporter: That was Wake up Spencer everyone. One more video.

***Terrible Plays***

**Sam: iCarly Presents...**

**Freddie:Terrible Theater... This week's play... The englishman who was a terrible father to his two children named Fuffley and Peeta... With Special guest star...**

**Spencer: Victoria.**

**Freddie: And ther scene begins.**

***giggles and kissy noises***

**Sam:*throwing up noises***

**Freddie: Father please!**

**Sam: I am so sick!**

**Gibby: Hush! Can't you see I'm Smooching a woman?**

**Victoria: More please!**

***more giggling and kissing***

**Sam: But father!**

**Freddie: Umm... Father?**

**Gibby: What now?**

**Freddie: Umm... Sadly... I think Fuffley still has the pneumonia.**

**Gibby: So! I gave her an asparin last week. What more do you expect from me?**

**Victoria: Oh Liam, Your children are so darling! How old are they?**

**Gibby: Kiss my ear!**

***more kissing***

**Gibby: Bravo... Delightful... *laughing*... Ooh...**

**Freddie: Umm... Father... Perhaps we should take Fuffley to a hospital.**

**Gibby: For What Purpose?**

**Freddie: She's coughing up stuff I can't identify.**

**Sam: Will someone help me?**

**Gibby: Oh. It's always the same with you teenagers! Always thinks the world revolves around you!**

**Victoria: Kids can be so selfish.**

**Gibby: It sickens me.**

***more kissing***

**+Sam coughs+**

**Freddie: Fuffley?**

***Sam falls to the ground***

**Freddie: Father? Father! It seems that Fuffley has lost conciousness.**

**Victoria: Oh Liam you know's what makes me happy?**

**Gibby: What darling?**

**Victoria: Seeing children Dance!**

**Gibby: Dance! Dance with your sister!**

**Freddie: But she's limp and lifeless!**

**Victoria: Please make them dance!**

**Gibby: You heard my floozy! Dance I say!**

***puts on music***

**Freddie:*getting up* Fuffley, come along! *stepping over her* Fuffley! Come along! We need to dance. *picking up her arm* Don't Diddly Daddly! *lifting her to a sitting position* Fufley! *picking her up* Fufley do you hear me? We have to dance fuffley! Would you... *holding her up* Oh Fuffley! *dancing* come on Fuffley! Oh father love! Oh father please!*in gibby and vic's kissing* Oh Fuffley! Wake up Fuffley! Oh please! Fuffley! **

Reporter: Now let's ask the mystery person some more questions. We will start with this. How did you fall in love?

?: I don't know it just happened.

Reporter: Do we know him?

?: Yes... Freddie Benson...

Reporter: Ooh! Somebody likes the dork from iCarly.

?: First off, it's love. Second, unexpected right!

Reporter: It's revealing time. Show yourself and tell us who you are.

?:*walks out* Believe it or not it's me, Sam puckett.

* * *

**_I hope you like it. I won't do any until I get atleast one review. Be honest._**


End file.
